Anniversary
by LadyShard
Summary: An older and wiser Piper looks back and realizes destiny is a fickle thing.


Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. I get no money what so ever. So please don't sue.

Piper was old enough now to understand that things never happened the way you planned it. Destiny it seemed was a fickle thing and changed its mind as often as Phoebe changed clothes. When she was younger she had only really one aspiration and that was to become a chef and perhaps own her own restaurant. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that her resume would include professional potions mistress or matriarch of the Halliwell clan. Something that to this day she was convinced that Prue could have done better.

Sighing Piper pushed a stray gray hair behind her ear and looked down at her gnarled hands. She was so old. Oh so old and never in her wildest dreams did she think she would reach this inconvenient age. While well still well respected and feared in the underworld she was getting on in years and her body never stopped reminding her. Everything seemed to ache, creak or groan. Even getting up from her favorite chair was a bit of a chore. She remembered a time when she thought 30 was old and now she was well over the hill and quickly approaching 90.

As for her powers well when it came that she was still as spry as young chicken thank goodness. At least those didn't diminish and even if she was a tad bit rusty she could still show a demon a thing or two. As a matter of fact there were times when she almost missed their old adventures. Kicking demon ass, and fighting the forces of evil. Oh and of course taking down that Source of all evil a peg or two. Smiling to herself, Piper bit down a chuckle. She was getting ornery in her old age either that or grams had passed down more than just her cooking skills.

Climbing up the stairs Piper made her made her way into the attic. It seemed to take three times as long as it ever did. Her body protesting all the way until she made to made it to Prue's room or what used to be Prue's until Paige moved in. The house was quiet now of course. Her sisters had all moved out and started their own families. Leaving Piper it seemed to stand guard over the old house and to protect its secrets. Leaning on the door Piper nearly hesitated. Memories of Prue rushed up to greet her like a tidal wave and nearly knocked her over.

She held on the door frame squeezing it for support and reminded herself to take deep calming breathes. The pain oh great gods the pain! But why now? Ah yes today was the anniversary of her death. A day that changed her life forever and inevitably the destiny of the Charmed ones. Destiny certainty was a fickle thing. Once she was steady she walked into the room and sat down on the window seat. Making herself comfortable she let her hand skim along the window pane. Ah there she found it! Prue's initials, when she carved them Piper wasn't quite certain but she knew it had to have been when Prue was somewhere in her teens.

Prue was always the strong one. The fighter. While Piper played it cautious and Pheobe was the risk taker. Piper had always been somewhere in her sister's shadow and honestly she didn't mind it. Because when Prue did stumble Piper was always right there to back her up. With Prue she felt safe and secure and if in anyway Piper felt scared frightened Prue would lead the way. Than when her older sister died Piper was certain that part of her died right along with her. Oh why did she have to die? Why her of all people? Why? These questions plagued her mind for years until one day she simply woke up and knew the answer.

Prue wouldn't have had it any other way. It's what she would have wanted and as the oldest would have sacrificed herself not because she thought it was her duty as a charmed one but because of the love she had for her sisters. If it had been Pheobe or herself who had died Piper wasn't quite sure if Prue would have survived it. She would have seen it as an unforgivable failure and would have possibly gotten herself killed somewhere down the line. At least this way Prue had died honorably and served as a guardian on the other side.

Yet still…Piper wished with all her heart that Prue hadn't died at all. Even to this day she still felt like she needed her sisters' guidance. Her friendship, and protection that only her older sister could provide. She honestly never knew how hard Prue had it until the responsibilities had been thrust upon her. She always made it look so easy! Taking care of her own Charmed responsibilities' while still cleaning up whatever magical muck up that Piper and Pheobe had gotten themselves into. Prue was not only a hell of a woman but a damn fine witch.

The call of the lost witch spell never worked. Not once when she was trying to contact Prue. But perhaps that's just the way it was meant to be but that didn't mean Prue wasn't floating around here somewhere. She knew it because her boys and grandchildren told her so. That sometimes a mysterious translucent like woman with long black hair and a beauty mark would suddenly appear when a demon would attack and give them enough time duck and dodge. The woman would thrust her hand out and quite literally send the demon flying before vanishing without a word. Only after they told her this did she know it was Prue.

Piper yawned suddenly feeling more than a little exhausted. She was so tired. So very tired and within moments she closed her eyes. She was floating and her body no longer hurt. The pain and anguish that had lingered on her soul had been lifted. She knew from experience that she was dead. Again. Except that this time she knew it was permanent. Opening her eyes she was expecting see death and give him a good tongue lashing about taking too dang long and instead she was face to face with Prue.

"It's about time you showed up Prue" Said Piper with a smile. "I thought you were never late? I was ready to go home ages ago. I missed you Prue."

"I missed you too Piper and I'll have you know I'm right on time." Prue said as she walked over and gave Piper a hug. "Let's go home"

End


End file.
